Pickle Pancakes
by kimi2001
Summary: Tommy, Dil and their little sister Chelsea are in quite a pickle! Can they cook for the business breakfast, with a little help from their friends after Dil's lizard scares the chef away. Please read and review! Thanks! :)
1. Default Chapter

Pickle Pancakes  
By Jessie G.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Bad news!  
  
Tommy and Dil woke up; it was a Saturday morning, the perfect day to do totally nothing! Tommy and Dil ran down stairs, only to be met by a bunch of butlers and cooks.  
"Whoa! Did we just grow rich daddy?" Asked Dil.  
"No, but this breakfast business meeting will make us rich!" Said their dad Stu.  
"But dad, it's almost lunch time!" Tommy said pointing to his watch, which said 11:36 AM.  
"Now boys, be on your best behavior, Mrs. Daily has to be impressed with us, and like Stu's inventions, so be on your best of manners, and wear something nice, like that suit your going to wear to Angelica's bat mitzvah, and you too Dil," Said Didi.  
"But mom! It's like the perfect day outside!" Said Dil.  
Just then Tommy and Dil's younger sister Chelsea came down wearing the dress she was going to wear for Angelica's bat mitzvah.  
"I'm ready mother!" Said Chelsea.  
Tommy and Dil snickered.  
"Not a word from either of you!" She hissed.  
Chelsea was nine years old; she had red hair in a ponytail, and green eyes. She rarely got into trouble, and if Tommy or Dil did a mean trick, Didi was sure to hear of it in a second flat!  
  
Not too much later, the boys where ready, they weren't happy about it, but they where ready. The three kids entered the kitchen, tons of chefs were working hard, but the master chef was Mister Jack Vessia.  
"Hello Sir," Said Chelsea with a curtsy.  
Tommy and Dil snickered and giggled again and Chelsea gave them a warning look, not that she would do anything to them.  
"That's you royal highness Mister Vessia young lady!" Said Mr. Vessia.  
"Are you even royal?" Asked Dil.  
"Be quiet children! I am hard at work!" He yelled back.  
"Children, please be sure to stay out of Mr. Vessia's way, we don't want him to be upset," Said Didi.  
When Didi left, Mr. Vessia screamed.  
"What is it?" Asked Tommy.  
"There's a disgusting thing in my masterpiece!" Yelled Mr. Vessia.  
Dil went to see what it was, "Oh, that's just Lizzie! He's my pet lizard!"  
"That's it! I'm out of this child infested play pen!" Mr. Vessia yelled again.  
"Hey! I haven't been in a play pen for 7 years!" Said Dil.  
Mr. Vessia yelled to the other workers to pack up.  
"Nice going Dylan! Now mom and dad are going to be sooooo mad at us!" Complained Chelsea.  
"How are we going to tell mom?" Asked Tommy.  
They all thought for a moment.  
"We don't!" Said Dil.  
"Uh, duh, I think she'll notice if there's no food on the table!" Said Chelsea.  
"I mean we'll cook the food! How hard can it be anyway to make a breakfast?" Asked Dil.  
"Now that's a dumb idea," Said Chelsea, "They'll totally know the difference!"  
"We can try, it's the next best thing," Said Tommy.  
Chelsea sighed, "OK bros, whatever, but you better not mess up!"  
Tommy sighed; it was going to be a LONG day! To make it longer, none of them knew how to cook!  
  
Chapter 2: A Little Help here!  
  
"I think were going to need a little help," Said Tommy.  
He picked up the phone and called Chuckie, but the phone was busy.  
"It's busy," Tommy said.  
"Why not get online and tell them?" Suggested Chelsea.  
"Good idea sis!" Said Tommy.  
Chelsea smiled, "I know."  
  
So Tommy signed on.  
  
You are in "Rugrat Chat"  
People in the chat room:  
TommyP11  
ChuckF12  
KimiF11  
LilD11  
PhilD11  
Angie13  
Suzy13  
Sshane13  
  
TommyP11: Hey guys need a favor.  
  
KimiF11: Sure Tommy!  
  
ChuckF12: What is it?  
  
TommyP11: No time to explain, just come in threw the back door, and hurry!  
  
ChuckF12: OK!  
  
LilD11: No problem!  
  
PhilD11: Sure!  
  
KimiF11: Of course!  
  
Angie13: OK Pickles, this better be good!   
  
Sshane: OK, if Angelica is.  
  
Suzy13: Of course!  
  
TommyP11: Thanks guys!  
  
Tommy now has signed off.  
  
"They're all coming!" Announced Tommy.  
"Yeah!" Said Dil.  
"Good thing too, I don't know how long we'll be able to stall the adults, at least the adults haven't shown up yet," Said Chelsea.  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
"I think you spoke too soon," Said Dil.  
"Uh oh!" Said Tommy.  
"I'm gona go check to see who it is," said Chelsea.  
"I'm going with you," Said Tommy.  
"Wait for me!" Said Dil.  
  
The three kids got down on their knees like when they where babies, and snuck over to the closet to hide and listen at the same time.  
Didi opened the door.  
"Why hello Mrs. Daily! Thank you for coming," She said.  
"Thank you for having me," Said Mrs. Daily.  
"Let me take your coat," Said Stu.  
"Uh oh!" Said Dil.  
"Now what Tommy? Dad's going to open the door and see us!" Chelsea worried.  
"Quick! Hide!" Tommy whispered.  
The three ducked behind coats and boxes.  
Stu opened the door, and without looking, stuck the coat in.  
"Phew! That was too close!" Said Chelsea.  
In a few minutes, the snuck back out of the closet, and back to the kitchen with out being noticed, and there where their friends waiting for them.  
"What took so long?" Angelica complained.  
"Mrs. Daily is here!" Said Tommy.  
"Who?" Everyone asked.  
Tommy explained the story about how the lizard and the chef didn't get along, and business breakfast met a lot to their parents, and the fact that neither of them knew how to cook.  
"Luckily for you guys, I know how to cook!" Said Samantha.  
"Me too! My mom taught me," Said Kimi.  
"I can cook a few things," Said Chuckie.  
"I've known how since I was three years old!" Said Susie.  
"It just so happens I'm a wonderful cook!" Said Angelica.  
"Really?" Asked Samantha.  
"Well, sorta," Said Angelica.  
"Well, I know a little," Said Phil.  
"It's easy! I watch daddy cook dinner all the time!" Said Lil.  
"Great! First, we need appitisers!" Said Chelsea.  
"For a breakfast?" Asked Kimi quite confused.  
"Just get some muffins and coffee, or something," Answered Dil.  
"Angelica, Samantha and I can make pancakes!" Said Susie.  
"Phil and I can make muffins!" Said Lil.  
"My mommy taught me how to make perfect icecream Sundays! Chuckie and I can make them!" Said Kimi.  
"Sure!" Said Tommy.  
"I'll go find some of mom's good coffee!" Said Dil.  
"I know we're out of orange juice, so I'll go buy some at the store, just in case any of the adults want some," Suggested Chelsea.  
"Great idea Chelsea," Replied Tommy.  
"Maybe this won't be so bad after all!" Thought Tommy.  
  
Chapter 3: Crazy Cooking  
  
Chelsea quickly grabbed her purse and ran to the nearest store, unfortunatly, the nearest store was having a big sale, and that only meant extra long lines. No matter how quick Chelsea grabbed the orange juice, she knew one thing for sure.  
"Oh! I'm going to be stuck in the 10 items or less line forever!" She complained.  
  
Angelica found a pan to cook the pancakes on, if there was one thing she knew how to cook, that was pancakes! They quickly grabbed Didi's cook book.  
"Pickle pancakes?" Said Samantha with confusion.  
"It's an old recipe," explained Tommy, "that's the family cook book, unfortunatly, that's the only pancakes ingrediance we have."  
"I sure hope they taste good," Said Angelica.  
"No offense Tommy, but I think the name Pickle Pancakes really gives the idea that they taste like, yuck! Pickles!" Said Susie.  
"No offense taken," Assured Tommy.  
  
"What where you thinking Lillian! We don't know how to make muffins!" Said Phil.  
"Who said we needed to know how to make muffins in order to make muffins?" Asked Lil.  
Phil staired in confusion.  
"Never mind, just pass me the cook book," Said Lil.  
They collected the ingrediance from Tommy's kitchen.   
"Lets see, five eggs, hmm, we only have four," Said Lil.  
"Oh well, what can it hurt?" Replied Phil.  
"It'll probably be fine, hmmm, we're two short on bananas," Said Lil.  
"It's only two," Said Phil.  
"Your right," Replied Lil.  
What ever could go wrong any way?  
  
Dil searched threw the kitchen to find his mom's favorite coffee.  
"Where does she keep all her coffee?" Dil asked to no one in particular.  
"Third row up and two to the left," Said Tommy.  
Dil checked, he was right.  
"Hey, how'd you know that?" Asked Dil.  
"Easy, mom always goes there, so I figured it was where the coffee was," Explained Tommy.  
"Oh," Said Dil.  
"Gee, I wonder what's taking Chelsea so long?" Asked Tommy to himself.  
  
Chelsea sighed, she was finally out of the store! She ran over to her bike, uh oh! Her wheels! Flat!  
"How'd that happen?" Asked Chelsea, expecting no reply.  
She sighed and took her bike, placed the orange juice in it, and walked home.  
  
Kimi searched the freezer for good ice cream.  
"Yuck, chocolate strawberry banana cream swirl? Oh, here we go, on box of vanilla and one boxes of chocolate!" Said Kimi.  
Chuckie grabbed some cherries and bananas and chocolate syrup.  
"This is going to be a piece of cake!" said Kimi.  
"Cake? I thought we were making Sundays!" Said Chuckie.  
"Uh, we ARE making Sundays Chuckie," Said Kimi.  
  
The three teenagers searched for ingrediance for Pickle Pancakes.  
Samantha then said, "I found the pickles!"  
"Found the flour, bananas, and everything else," said Angelica.  
" I got the mixing bowl, mixing spoon, measuring cups and the rest of that stuff, "Said Susie.  
"Then lets start cooking!" Said Samantha.  
  
"Phil, we have way too much less of everything! Do you think it'll matter?" Asked Lil.  
"Probably not, I mean, you have all the ingrediance, I'm sure that this recipe is for a larger group of people, and you wouldn't want too many muffins, would you?" Asked Phil.  
"But I thought the secret to baking good was that it's better to mave more of something than less," Said Lil.  
"No Lil, the secret to baking good is not to have as many things as they say! It's not like we don't have everything," Said Phil.  
"I suppose your right," Said Lil.  
  
Dil took the coffee maker and staired at it for a while.  
"You guys, does anyone know how to make coffee?" He asked.  
  
Chelsea smiled, "Almost home!"  
She yanked the bike to the backyard and entered with the orange juice.  
"It's about time Chelsea! Where have you been?" Asked Tommy.  
"Big, huge sale, long lines, flat tires," Panted Chelsea.  
"Oh, well, thanks for getting the orange juice," Said Tommy.  
Chelsea grabbed the nearest chair and sat there to rest for a long while.  
  
Tommy took the orange juice and put it in a few glasses. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on outside while his family was talking away with Mrs. Daily.  
  
Chapter 4: The Breakfast  
  
"Gosh, I wonder what's taking the chef so long?" Asked Didi.  
"Maybe I should go and check," Said Stu.  
Tommy had just then came out with the orange juice.  
"Son, what are you doing?" He asked.  
"Just helping out in the kitchen dad," Tommy said innocently.  
"Oh, well does the cook want me in the kitchen?" Asked Stu.  
Kimi suddenly came out.  
"Actually Mr. Pickles, he prefers none of you to come in," Said Kimi who had a tray full of Phil and Lil's finally baked muffins.  
"Kimi?" Stu said confused.  
Kimi placed the muffins on the table, then Tommy put a orange juice by each table setting.  
They both walked back in.  
Stu scrached his head, shrugged, and sat back down at the table.  
  
"Pancakes are almost done!" Said Susie.  
"I sure hope the adults like the muffins," Said Lil.  
By this time, Kimi had helped Dil finish the coffee.  
"Tommy, you go ask if any of the adults want coffee, just say the chef asked.  
  
So Tommy went back to the dining room.  
"Chef Vessia would like to know if any of you would like some coffee, he'd also like to know if you like the muffins," Said Tommy.  
"Oh, the muffins are fabulous darling! And I would like some coffee, and tell the chef he is doing a wonderous job! I might higher him for one of my partys sometime," Said Mrs. Daily.  
"I'd like some too sweety," Said Didi.  
"Same here champ," Said Stu.  
  
Tommy entered the kitchen again.  
"They all want coffee, and Mrs. Daily really likes the chefs' food, and she thinks the muffins are fabulous. One problem, she wants the real chef to cook for one of her partys," Said Tommy.  
"So what? She likes the muffins!" Said Lil with excitement.  
"Coffee ready!" Said Dil.  
Susie ran over and said, "I'll take it to the adults."  
"Mister Pickles, Madam Pickles, Madam Daily, your coffee," Said Susie.  
"Susie?" Said Didi and Stu in shock.  
"You bet," Said Susie, she gave a perky smile and turned around back to the kitchen.  
Stu shook his head in confusion, Kimi, Susie, who next?   
Just then, Phil, Lil, Samantha and Angelica carried a few trays of pickle pancakes to the table.  
Stu couldn't stand it anymore, why were Tommy and Dil's friends here?  
"Um, be right back, I want to have a word with the chef," Said Stu.  
Samantha quickly thought and quickly said, "No Mr. Pickles! The chef has finished baking, and he has left, he asked us to pass the food out, and Tommy needed some help carrying it, and we just happened to be walking by, and he asked us to help."  
"Oh, OK then," Said Stu.  
"Nice going Samantha! He really believed that!" Said Angelica to Samantha.  
"Thanks Samantha, you really saved us!" Said Lil.  
"No problem," said Samantha.  
  
The kids then told Tommy, Dil and Chelsea what Samantha had done.  
"Thanks Samantha, now we won't have to tell mom about Chef Vessia and Lizzie the lizard!" Said Tommy.  
"Way to go Samantha!" Said Chelsea.  
Samantha smiled, she had done one big favor to them, she just hoped the adults believed her.  
Kimi and Chuckie were almost done with the ice cream.  
"I hope they like it," said Kimi, "it isn't easy making this stuff!"  
"Yeah," Said Chuckie who had melted ice cream all over his apron, "it can be really messy too!"  
Kimi laughed and said, "Chuckie, I mean Charlie, you have to learn that your not suppose to wear the ice cream!"  
" Hey, it's not my fault, you were the one who pushed me into it!" Said Chuckie.  
Chelsea laughed at their conversation.  
  
The other kids meanwhile tried to clean up the messes they had made while cooking, spilt coffee, orange juice, pancakes, and some ice cream.  
Finally Chuckie and Kimi where done, they placed their deserts in the freezer so they wouldn't spill on Chuckie that is.  
"Man! What are we going to do about this huge mess?" Asked Lil.  
The whole kitchen was a disater.  
"Just clean up around where you worked, once your done, everyone switch to your left with a group, and finish up," Said Chelsea.  
"Good plan sis!" Said Dil.  
  
So everyone split up, cleaning every inch, making the room sparkle.  
"OK, now switch with another group!" Said Tommy.  
By the end, the room was perfect.  
"Now, the ice cream!" Said Kimi.  
Tommy, Chelsea and Dil each grabbed one and entered the dinning room and took the plates away, and placed down the ice creams.  
They quickly, and carefully ran into the kitchen.  
"Thanks guys! We couldn't have done this with out you!" Said Tommy.  
"Yeah, now we won't get in trouble, hopefully,"Said Chelsea.  
"No problem, it gave me something to do," Said Samantha.  
"I was totally bored," Said Kimi.  
"Same here," Said Chuckie.  
"Nothing to do," Said Susie.  
"Nothing what so ever," Said Phil and Lil.  
"Thanks guys, bye," Said Dil.  
"Bye!" Said everyone else as they left.  
"make sure you tell us every last detail of what happens!" Said Kimi.  
"We will," Chelsea reassured.  
  
Chapter 5: Waiting For An Answer  
  
The three kids sighed and sat down, they were starved, and totally curious on what was going on in the other room.  
Dil yawned and said, "I feel like a nap, and maybe an hour or two of playstation 5," Said Dil.  
"I think I want to get online and chat with Kimi," Said Chelsea.  
She got up and went to the computer.  
  
Online:  
KimiF11  
SeaP9  
LilD11  
  
KimiF11: Hi yawn Chelsea.  
  
SeaP9: BIG YAWN Hi Kimi, and Lil.  
  
LilD11: I don't see how any of us can stand up strait and be on the computer without any of us falling asleep.  
  
KimiF11: Who said I was sitting up strait? I'm on my labtop, in bed, ready to fall over!  
  
SeaP9: I WISH I could fall over, but I can't get to my room cause the adults are still in there.  
  
LilD11: I've gotta go, I'm going to fall asleep typing.  
  
KimiF11: Bye Lil.  
  
SeaP9: Bye-bye Lil.  
  
LilD11: yawn Bye.  
  
LilD11 has signed off.  
  
KimiF11: Now what?  
  
SeaP9: Don't ask me, I can't do anything, you can do anything.  
  
KimiF11: No I can't! I'm totally tired! I've gotta go be for I fall asleep on you.  
  
SeaP9: OK, bye Kimi.  
  
KimiF11: Bye Chelsea.  
  
KimiF11 has signed off.  
  
SeaP9: Well, I guess I better go before I fall asleep. : )  
  
SeaP9 has signed off.  
  
  
Chelsea gets off the computer, but continues to sit in her chair.  
Chelsea then says, "Well, that was somewhat amusing."  
"I wish I was in bed right now," Said Tommy.  
"Don't we all?" Asked Chelsea.  
"I know I sure do," Says Dil with another big yawn.  
  
Just then, Stu came in.  
"Hey, wow, they're gone already? And who cleaned the place?" Asked Stu.  
Dil yawned, "There gone alright Dad, and we cleaned the place, they left a big mess."  
Chelsea smiled and said, "All ten of us, but everyone else went home."  
Tommy winked and pointed something out, "Yep, we cleaned it alright, and we're real tired too."  
Just then, Chelsea noticed a big note on the freezer, left by the chef.  
"Oh no," Chelsea whispered softly.  
"Huh? Oh no what?" Asked Stu.  
Chelsea noticed Stu had heard her, and she quickly said, "What? I yawned."  
Stu shrugged and turned to Tommy, then Chelsea pointed to the freezer to point out to Dil.  
Dil noticed, and said nothing, but nodded.  
Stu then left.  
"Phew! I thought he'd never leave!" Said Chelsea.  
"Why?" Asked Tommy.   
Chelsea ran up, and snatched the note on the freezer, the other two crowded around her.  
"Dear Mr. And Mrs. Pickles, You can forget me ever serving you ever again! You children are monsters, little brats, and so is their lizards! What terrible things! - Chef Vessia." Read Chelsea.  
"Let me see that," Said Tommy. Then Tommy ripped it up and tossed it in the trash.  
"Nice going bro, lets home mom and dad don't plan on inviting him back," Said Chelsea.  
"Yeah,"agreed Dil.  
  
Then Stu, Didi and Mrs. Daily entered.  
"Well, this is it," Thought Chelsea, "We're gona find out how well or bad we did."  
  
To Be Continued ….  



	2. The Wait Is Over

Pickle Pancakes  
By Kimi2001  
  
Chapter 6: The Wait is Over  
  
I know I last left off on one big cliff hanger, we were about to find out how well or bad the kids did on the breakfast. So, anyone nervous out heir for them? I sure am cause I'm thinking of what to write right now! OK, your probably getting annoyed with me, so I'm going to continue. : )  
  
Chelsea waited impationtly she couldn't stand the pressure.  
  
"Oh I just LOVED the breakfast, best one I've had since I was their age," Said Mrs. Daily, pointing to Tommy, Dil and Chelsea.  
  
Chelsea smiled, this was worth it all to her, all the time she spent, it was worth it!  
  
"We're really glad you had a good time," Said Didi.  
  
"I'll have to get that chef 's number, I MUST have him at one of my many parties," Said Mrs. Daily.  
  
Chelsea, Tommy and Dil starred at eachother, alsomost like they were talking, but without sound, or lips moving.  
Tommy and Dil nodded for Chelsea to talk.  
  
"Mother, father, Mrs. Daily, the chef didn't cook, we did. Dil's lizard scared him away," She started.  
Dil gave an innocent "I'm sorry" look.  
"So we got our friends over here, and they helped us cook, we're sorry, we just wanted to help," Said Chelsea, then giving the classic "sad face".  
  
Stu then said, "Well as you know kids, your going to be punished."  
Then Mrs. Daily spoke up," Wait Mr. Pickles, don't punish them, I'd really want them and their friends to cookat my parties."  
"Really?" Said Tommy, Dil and Chelsea.  
"Really," Said Mrs. Daily.  
Stu sighed and said, "Alright, I won't punish you because Mrs. Daily likes your food, but don't always try to pull stunts like that off, next time, just tell us."  
  
Then the adults left the room.  
"Woohoo!" The kids cheered.  
"She likes us, she really likes us!" Said Chelsea.  
"Yippie!" Said Dil.  
"Now we have a good ending to tell our friends," Said Tommy.  
Suddenly, they all stopped.  
"You mean RIGHT NOW?" Asked Chelsea.  
Tommy thought for a moment, then said, "What was I thinking."  
"I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm going to bed, NOW!" Said Dil.  
"Same here," Said Chelsea and Tommy.  
They all ran upstairs and slept the rest of the day.  
THE END  
  
Be sure to read my upcoming and now advailable stories like "Chelsea Pickles in: Miss Match Maker". More coming soon!  
  
Well, now that the suspense is out, what did you think? Please read and review! Thanks! : )  
  
By the way, here's the summery for my next possible story:  
  
Chelsea Pickles in: Pickles Meets Rockets  
  
Finally, a Rugrats and Rocket Power cross over! (Note: The Rockets are still the same age as normal.  
The Rugrats kids (still ten years older) go to Ocean Shores for vacation, and meet the Rocket kids.  
And boy is it going to be the vacation of a life time, what could go wrong after all? Perfect waves, awesome skateboarding, a cool pier, a little romance, and  
uh oh! An enemy? Find out who has come back for revenge after ten years in Chelsea Pickles in: Rugrats Meet Rockets Coming soon to www.fanfiction.net !  
  
  
  



End file.
